User talk:EchoesOfTheTower
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:EchoesOfTheTower page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:12, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Where to start Hi, nice to meet you. any advice for a newcomer?EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 14:29, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Start by reading through the episode guide pages, they're sort of the backbone...everything else spirals out from there.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:12, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you my friend :) i'll be sure to do that 22:54, July 26, 2015 (UTC) It is considered odd wiki-etiquette to join up and immediately start posting on the discussion pages of multiple Administrators...just looking to "chat" in general. If you have a specific question, we will answer it at length. Rather than shooting Admins a message every time you have a question, write the question on the relevant Talk page and we'll notice it. Or, if we don't notice it after a time, THEN you contact us. For example if you want to add to the locked "Theon Greyjoy" page, write about that on the Talk page of "Theon Greyjoy" first. In answer to your question, we lock editing on pages that get frequently vandalized or have the potential to be vandalized due to story spoilers. People often join up on here because they want to add information to a page they were reading which they felt could be expanded, i.e. the "Theon Greyjoy" page. From there they branch out into specific episodes, or "The Iron Islands", "House Greyjoy", etc. It's kind of weird to just pop in and ask "what should I be working on?" ...er....the things that you're interested in or good at. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Bronn The Bronn article is now unlocked.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:21, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, friend. I have done all the updates so if you want to reunlock this page feel free. Thank you again. --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 20:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :There is no contention point about the article and no edit war so there is no need to keep it locked.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:37, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Perfect then! --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 20:41, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Updates Sorry, I know this isn't my business but I came across this and I was wondering what it was about? Could someone please explain? Thank you --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 22:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Please stop obsequiously butting into other conversations, and writing direct Talk page messages to Admins to try to flag down attention for common edits you've made to many articles. Yes, please ask us if you have a specific problem. Otherwise, ask on the Talk page for the article in question - we'll usually see it in the "Recent Changes" feed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:25, June 29, 2016 (UTC) My deepest apologies Dragon. I was just trying to learn more about what you were doing so I could try and help more, and I just wanted your opinion on some changes. Please excuse me if you didn't appreciate my behavior. It won't happen again. Best, --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 07:25, June 29, 2016 (UTC) page names The only one I don't really agree with is Hodor and Wylis. The fans know him as Hodor... I mean that /was/ his name for most his life. 19:14, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I know, I see your point but that was his ORIGINAL and ACCURATE name. Just like Jon Snow,'if his name indeed is Jaeahaerys Targaryen I'd expect the page to be renamed for the sake of accuracy and professionalism.'please consider at least.--EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 20:28, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Jon hasn't been renamed yet, and that's why those are exceptional cases of assumed identities.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes of course, I realize that: I meant when his name is actually confirmed on screen. With regards --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 09:42, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Sigil There you go. Don't be afraid to say if you want any changes made to it. - 15:36, July 3, 2016 (UTC) What the hell, this is SICK. Even better than i thought ! god man THANK YOU so much! How can i set it as my signature ??? Thanks again im in awe --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 15:58, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :You're more than welcome, it was honestly quite fun! Just go to your preferences and scroll down to the box that says "signature" - copy/paste the following but enclosed with 50px|link=User:EchoesOfTheTower :You may need to play around with the size a little bit. Also make sure to tick the box that says "use wiki-text in my signiture". Let me know if you need anything else. :-) 18:01, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi, what size do u recommend? Im like a noob in these things haha im just a writing pro but with images im tragic.--[[User:EchoesOfTheTower|EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 21:47, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Is it supposed to show up as a whole block? TEST 22:21, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :It seems you've sorted it now. Looks good. - 19:22, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks so much. Love it! 22:40, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I made a square version as well, if you wanted it for your avatar? - 06:19, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gregor Picture I see someone has already beaten me to it, for the Season 4 picture is back up. KillRoy231 (talk) 23:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC)